Jogo de palavras
by Midori Matsu
Summary: Resposta ao desafio do Jogo de Palavras da Ana. Estrelando o nosso querido Enrique! Vamos ver no que isso vai dar! Enrique e OC


Resposta ao Desafio do Jogo de Palavras! /o/

Talvez fique confuso porque vou fazer com uma OC de uma fic que eu ainda não postei, mas eu espero que agrade (muito embora eu não esteja tão segura disso...)

Como eu disse Ana, eu fiz a fic! Mas se eu pegar gosto, a culpa é sua! 8DDD (apanha)

OBS: Eu sinceramente não lembro/(pigarro)nãofaçoideiadequalseja(pigarro) o sobrenome do Enrique, então vai ficar só o primeiro nome, ok? x)

Perguntas - negrito

Enrique - normal

Freya - itálico

------

**Nome?**

Enrique

_Freya_

**Idade?**

17 anos

_Acredito que 17 anos_

Acredita quê?! -parecendo surpreso.

_... Sim. Minha noção de tempo não é muito boa..._ -olhando o vaso sobre a mesa sem muito interesse.

**Er... Nacionalidade?**

Romano

_Russa_

Oh! Que legal! Os dois começam com "R"! Temos mais uma coisa em comum, Freya! - sorriso feliz.

_...Uhm... É curioso mesmo..._ -se virando para ele com uma expressão vazia.

...

"**Essas respostas não estão muito grandes?" (tosse) Bem... Fera Bit?**

Amphilyon, claro! Afinal, duas cabeças pensam melhor que uma!

_...Fenrir... Eu estranhamente sinto um estranho impulso quase incontrolável de laçar o pescoço dele usando os braços e sufocá-lo..._

Você quer dizer abraçá-lo?

_...Ah... Sim. Acredito que esse seja o termo correto utilizado pelos demais..._

"**Porque eles insistem em dar respostas grandes?!" (tremendo discretamente com uma gota) Bem... Er... Hobbies?**

Er... Passear

**Ãham! Você acha que ninguém se lembra da primeira temporada, né?! ¬__¬**

Não na frente da Freyazinha!! - quase implorando com olhos de cão abandonado.

**Oh, céus... **

_... Hobbies... _

**Ela nem ouviu... (gota)**

Menos mal... -aliviado.

**Na verdade isso não mostraria que o que fala não faz muito diferença?**

...! -estado de choque.

_Olhar o céu, eu acho... Talvez não seja..._

**(mais gotas) Eer... Eu... Digo... Beyblade?**

...-ainda em choque.

**Ei, acorde, homem! O_____o**

_...Enrique...?_ -pergunta olhando para o loiro que, magicamente parece acordar.

Ah, desculpem! - arruma o cabelo - Qual era mesmo a pergunta?

**Oh, boy... (vontade de se bater) Beyblade?**

Algo que eu mando bem!

_Estranhamente sinto-me realmente bem jogando... Jamais serei capaz de parar, eu acho..._

**(mais gotas)... Alguém especial?**

Freya -fala sem pensar.

_...Eu?_

**Ela?! O____o**

(engasga) Claro! Ela é minha melhor amiga!

**E como fica o Oliver? Pensei que ele fosse seu melhor amigo...**

O Oliver É meu melhor amigo HOMEM! Freya é minha melhor amiga MULHER! -vira a cara.

**Oh... (cara de "você pensa que engana quem?")**

_...O que normalmente se diz quando alguém demonstra tamanha consideração a sua pessoa...?_

**Err... Acho que não sei... (gota) Obrigada?**

_Oh, sim... Obrigada pela consideração, Enrique._

Que isso, Freya! Por nada!

"**Oh, man... Porque eu?" Freya, agora responda você!**

_...Qual era mesmo a pergunta...?_

**Deus meu... Ç___________Ç Alguém especial!**

_Enrique..._

Eu?!

"**ISSO DE NOVO?!" Sem detalhes! Próxima!! Passado!**

Nada de mais. Fui feliz.

_Nada a declarar..._

**Comida?**

Não sou tão exigente. Gosto de tudo desde que feito com classe.

_Doces, principalmente se o Oliver que tiver feito._

Porque tanta preferência pela comida do Oliver?

_O dom dele de cozinhar é tamanho que meu singelo vocabulário não é capaz de achar as palavras adequadas para que eu possa descrever o que eu sinto enquanto como os pratos feitos por ele..._

**Vocês tem noção que suas respostas deveriam ser curtas, né? (gota)**

Ah, desculpa entrevistadora! A gente vai se controlar mais! Prometo! -sorriso colgate.

**Espero que seja verdade... Cor?**

Laranja.

_... Roxo escuro_

**Bladebreakers?**

Um deles me deve uma revanche.

_Defina "Bladebreakers"..._

**Futuro?**

Espero que seja feliz.

_Nada a declarar..._

**Algo que gosta?**

Ficar com meus amigos.

_Treinar ou comer... Ou talvez olhar as nuvens... Não sei ao certo..._

**(rezando internamente para chegar logo no fim disso) Odeia?**

Que me chamem de covarde.

_A lista das coisas que me desagradam é um tanto extensa... _

**Fala só um!**

_............... Não podem ser três?_

**Três então! T_____T**

_Pervetido, cheiro e gosto de sangue..._

O QUÊ?!

**Vamos ignorar isso!! Próxima!! Oh! É são as ultimas! (agonizando de felicidade) Mensagem de Enrique para Freya.**

Você deveria usar roupas mais claras.

_..._

**Mensagem de Freya para Enrique.**

_Deveria trocar o colchão da sua cama. Ele é macio demais._

Você acha? Eu acho muito bom.

**Pé-perai! Colchão? Como...? O___o**

Vamos encerrando por aqui, ta certo?! Vamos, Freya! Ainda temos coisas a fazer hoje! -empurrando-a para fora da sala.

Apresentadora se encontra em estado de choque com a ultima frase e não consegue se mover por questões psicológicas.

* * *

Primeira fic de comédia LOL

Ou pelo menos uma tentativa dê 8DD

Não me matem, eu dei o melhor de mim XDD

AH, e pra quem não se lembra do que eu me referia no Hobbie do Enrique, é só lembrar que ele foi atrás de flores quando fugiu da mansão xD (flores nesse caso se refere a garotas bonitas).


End file.
